wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Damien Boisseau
[thumb|190px|Damien Boisseau [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Boisseau_Damien.mp3 Écoutez sa voix sur RS Doublage]] Damien Boisseau est un acteur français, né le 15 avril 1974. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de Matt Damon, Edward Norton, James Marsden et Casper Van Dien ainsi qu'entre autres la voix récurrente de Patrick Dempsey, Josh Hartnett, Wes Bentley, Kenny Johnson, Lee Pace ou encore Nikolaj Coster-Waldau« Doublages, filmographie + interview » sur RS Doublage.. Il a aussi été la première voix régulière de Bradley Cooper à ses débuts. Il est également une voix régulière des jeux vidéo et de l'animation, doublant notamment le personnage Jak dans la série de jeux Jak and Daxter, l'Outsider dans la série de jeux Dishonored ou encore Jack dans la série d'animation Samouraï Jack. Biographie Théâtre * 2000 : Farces de Molière, mise en scène par Richard Arselin, Bouffon Théâtre * 2000 : Le Jeu de l'amour et du hasard de Pierre Carlet de Chamblain de Marivaux, mise en scène par Richard Arselin, Théâtre Le Ranelagh * 2002-2003 : Ruy Blas de Victor Hugo, mise en scène par Jean-Luc Jeener, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2003 : Coup de foudre à Zanzibar de Frédérique-Sempè Lemon, mise en scène par Michèle André, Théâtre Les Déchargeurs * 2004-2005 : Hors course de et mise en scène par Benoît Marbot, Théo Théâtre * 2007-2012 : Basile de Caroline Darnay, mise en scène par Rémi Préchac, Théâtre du Gymnase Marie-Bel, Théâtre de Saint-Maur * 2011 : L'Invitation à la valse d'Alexandre Dumas, mise en scène par Caroline Darnay, Espace La Comedia Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1979 : Les Joyeuses Colonies de vacances de Michel Gérard * 1980 : Mon oncle d'Amérique d'Alain Resnais : Jean adolescent * 2010 : La Cour des miracles de Rémi Préchac et Alexandre de Seguins : Pierre « la main courte » Courts métrages * 2009 : Paranoïa d'Ellis Chan : Marc * 2011 : Postaction de Pascal Savard : le premier policier * 2011 : Sur ma route de Thibault Marthi : Franck * 2012 : Le Prochain Jour de Frédéric Poirier : Pavel * 2013 : Entends ce cri... de Mathieu Vié : le narrateur * 2013 : Le Sceau de la corruption de Tom Bielinski : Wolfgang * 2016 : Challenger de Hob et Marthi : Ézéchiel et le narrateur (web-série créée sous forme de court métrage) Télévision Téléfilms * 1980 : La Douceur et le Silence de Renée Darbon : l'enfant * 1981 : À nous de jouer d'André Frédérick * 1981 : Le Rembrandt de Verrières de Pierre Goutas * 1996 : Les Enfants du mensonge de Frédéric Krivine : Pierre Séries télévisées * 1978 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes : Thomas (1 épisode) * 1983 : La Chambre des dames de Yannick Andréi : Vivien (1 épisode) * 1983 : Quelques hommes de bonne volonté de François Villiers : Louis Bastide (mini-série) * 1985 : Madame et ses flics : Christophe (1 épisode) * 1993 : Seconde B : David (1 épisode) * 2008 : Duval et Moretti : la voix du faux Moretti (1 épisode) Voxographie : Note : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Damien Boisseau a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. Cinéma Films * Matt Damon dans (40 films) : ** Will Hunting (1998) : Will Hunting ** Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan (1998) : soldat 2e classe James Francis Ryan ** Dogma (1999) : Loki ** De si jolis chevaux (2000) : John Grady Cole ** La Légende de Bagger Vance (2001) : Rannulph Junuh ** Jay et Bob contre-attaquent (2001) : lui-même ** Ocean's Eleven (2001) : Linus Caldwell ** La Mémoire dans la peau (2002) : Jason Bourne ** Deux en un (2003) : Bob ** Eurotrip (2004) : Donny ** Père et Fille (2004) : le dirigeant ** La Mort dans la peau (2004) : Jason Bourne ** Ocean's Twelve (2004) : Linus Caldwell ** Les Frères Grimm (2005) : Wilhelm Grimm ** Syriana (2006) : Bryan Woodman ** Les Infiltrés (2006) : Colin Sullivan ** Ocean's Thirteen (2007) : Linus Caldwell ** Raisons d'État (2007) : Edward Wilson ** La Vengeance dans la peau (2007) : Jason Bourne ** L'Homme sans âge (2007) : Ted Johnson, Jr. (caméo non crédité) ** The Informant! (2009) : Mark Whitacre ** Invictus (2010) : François Pienaar ** Green Zone (2010) : Roy Miller ** Au-delà (2011) : George Lonegan ** True Grit (2011) : LaBoeuf ** L'Agence (2011) : David Norris ** Contagion (2011) : Thomas Emhoff ** Nouveau Départ (2012) : Benjamin Mee ** Margaret (2012) : ** Promised Land (2013) : Steve Butler ** Elysium (2013) : Max ** Monuments Men (2014) : James Granger ** Interstellar (2014) : Dr. Mann ** Seul sur Mars (2015) : Mark Watney ** Jason Bourne (2016) : Jason Bourne ** La Grande Muraille (2016) : William ** Thor: Ragnarok (2017) : l'acteur de théâtre interprétant Loki (caméo] ** Bienvenue à Suburbicon (2017) : Gardner Lodge ** Downsizing (2018) : Paul Safranek ** Paranoïa (2018) : l'inspecteur Ferguson (caméo non crédité) * Edward Norton dans (25 films) : ** Tout le monde dit I love you (1996) : Holden Spence ** Larry Flynt (1997) : Alan Isaacman ** Les Joueurs (1998) : Lester Murphy alias « l'Asticot » ( ) ** American History X (1998) : Derek Vinyard ** (1999) : le narrateur du ** Au nom d'Anna (2000) : le père Brian Finn ** (2001) : Jack Teller ** Crève, Smoochy, crève ! (2002) : Smoochy le rhino / Sheldon Mopes ** Dragon rouge (2002) : Will Graham ** La 25e Heure (2002) : Monty Brogan ** Frida (2003) : Nelson Rockefeller ** Braquage à l'italienne (2003) : Steve Frezelli ** Kingdom of Heaven (2005) : le roi Baudouin IV ** Down in the Valley (2006) : Harlan ** L'Illusionniste (2006) : Edouard Abramovich alias « Eisenheim » ** Le Voile des illusions (2006) : Walter Fane ** L'Incroyable Hulk (2008) : Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk ** Le Prix de la loyauté (2008) : Ray Tierney ** Mytho-Man (2010) : un flic ** Escroc(s) en herbe (2010) : les jumeaux Bill et Brady KincaidEn France, le film est sorti directement en DVD. ** Stone (2011) : Gerald « Stone » Creeson ** Moonrise Kingdom (2012) : le chef de troupe Ward ** The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) : Henckels ** Birdman (2014) : Mike Shiner ** Beauté cachée (2016) : Whit Yardsham * James Marsden dans (19 films) : ** Fausses Rumeurs (2000) : Derrick Webb ** X-Men (2000) : Scott Summers / Cyclope ** Bad Girls (2001) : Jack Bartlett ** X-Men 2 (2003) : Scott Summers / Cyclope ** N'oublie jamais (2004) : Lon Hammond ** X-Men : L'Affrontement final (2006) : Scott Summers / Cyclope ** The Alibi (2006) : Wendell Hatch ** 27 Robes (2008) : Kevin Doyle ** Sex Drive (2008) : Rex ** The Box (2009) : Arthur Lewis ** Panique aux funérailles (2010) : Oscar ** Chiens de paille (2011) : David Sumner ** Bachelorette (2012) : Trevor ** Robot and Frank (2012) : Hunter ** 2 Guns (2013) : Quince ** Le Majordome (2013) : John Fitzgerald Kennedy ** Blackout total (2014) : Gordon ** X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) : Scott Summers / Cyclope ** Accidental Love (2015) : Scott * Josh Hartnett dans (10 films) : ** The Faculty (1999) : Zeke ** Rencontre à Wicker Park (2004) : Matthew ** Slevin (2006) : Slevin ** Le Dahlia noir (2006) : Dwight « Bucky » Bleichert ** Renaissance d'un champion (2007) : Erik Kernan, Jr. ** 30 jours de nuit (2007) : Eben Oleson ** Bunraku (2010) : le vagabond ** Wild Horses (2015) : KC Briggs ** Le Lieutenant Ottoman (2017) : Dr. Jude Gresham ** 6 Below: Miracle on the Mountain (2017) : Éric LeMarque * Wes Bentley dans (9 films) : ** American Beauty (1999) : Ricky Fitts ** Rédemption (2000) : Donald Dalglish ** Frères du désert (2002) : Jack Durrance ** Ghost Rider (2007) : Blackheart ** Disparue (2012) : inspecteur Peter Hood ** We Are Your Friends (2015) : James ** Knight of Cups (2015) : Barry ** Dangereuse Attraction (2016) : Patrick ** Mission impossible : Fallout (2018) : Patrick * Patrick Dempsey dans (7 films) : ** Écrire pour exister (2007) : Scott ** Il était une fois… (2007) : Robert Philip ** Le Témoin amoureux (2008) : Tom ** Valentine's Day (2010) : Harrison Coppeland ** Transformers 3 : La Face cachée de la Lune (2011) : Dylan Gould ** Hold-Up$ (2011) : Tripp ** Bridget Jones Baby (2016) : Jack Qwant * Stuart Townsend dans (6 films) : ** Shooting Fish (1998) : Jez ** Adam, Serial Lover (2000) : Adam ** La Reine des damnés (2002) : Lestat de Lioncourt ** Mauvais Piège (2003) : William Jennings ** Nous étions libres (2004) : Guy ** Le Témoin du marié (2005) : Olly Pickering * Sam Rockwell dans (6 films) : ** Casses en tous genres (1998) : Sam ** Charlie et ses drôles de dames (2000) : Eric Knox ** Blonde sur ordonnance (2014) : Doug Vaney ** Don Verdean (2015) : Don Verdean ** Trois Billboards : Les Panneaux de la vengeance (2017) : Jason Dixon ** Vice (2018) : George W. Bush * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau dans (6 films) : ** La Chute du faucon noir (2001) : le master-sergent Gary Gordon ** L'Épreuve (2013) : Marcus ** Triple alliance (2014) : Marcus ** A Second Chance (2014) : Andreas ** Gods of Egypt (2016) : Horus ** L'Éxécuteur (2017) : Jacob « Money » Harlon * Christian Slater dans (6 films) : ** Profession profiler (2004) : J. D. Reston ** Le Bon Pasteur''Le film a aussi eu un autre titre lors de sa sortie en France : ''Confession secrète. (2004) : Daniel Clemens ** Hollow Man 2 (2007) : Michael Griffin ** Le Prix de la trahison (2008) : Pollen ** Soldiers of Fortune (2012) : Craig McCenzie ** The Wife (2017) : Nathaniel Bone * Nicholas Hoult dans (6 films) : ** X-Men : Le Commencement (2011) : Henry McCoy / Le Fauve ** X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) : Henry McCoy / Le Fauve ** Young Ones (2014) : Flem Lever ** X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) : Henry McCoy / Le Fauve ** Sand Castle (2017) : Matt Ocre ** X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) : Henry McCoy / Le Fauve * Johnathon Schaech dans (5 films) : ** 8 mm 2 : Perversions fatales (2005) : David Huxley ** Phantom (2013) : Pavlov ** La Légende d'Hercule (2014) : Tarak ** Marauders (2016) : Mims ** Acts of Vengeance (2017) : Lustiger * Paul Rudd dans (5 films) : ** Ant-Man (2015) : Scott Lang / Ant-Man ** Captain America: Civil War (2016) : Scott Lang / Ant-Man ** Fun Mom Dinner (2017) : Tom ** Ant-Man et la Guêpe (2018) : Scott Lang / Ant-Man ** Avengers: Endgame (2019) : Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Johnny Depp dans (4 films) : ** Ed Wood (1995) : Edward Wood, Jr. ** Donnie Brasco (1997) : Joseph « Donnie » Pistone ** Intrusion (1999) : Spencer Armacost ** Charlie et la Chocolaterie (2005) : Willy Wonka * Eduardo Noriega dans (4 films) : ** L'Échine du Diable (2002) : Jacinto ** Agnosia (2010) : Carles Lardín ** Le Dernier Rempart (2013) : Gabriel Cortez ** Shérif Jackson (2013) : Miguel * Lee Pace dans (4 films) : ** Marmaduke (2010) : Phil Winslow ** Le Fiancé de trop (2010) : Whit Coutell ** La Locataire (2011) : Jack ** Twilight, chapitre V : Révélation, deuxième partie (2012) : Garrett * Sean Astin dans : ** Les Goonies (1985) : Michael « Mickey » Walsh ** Memphis Belle (1990) : le sergent Richard Moore ** Icebreaker (2000) : Matt Foster * Josh Hamilton dans : ** Les Survivants (1993) : Roberto Canessa ** Away We Go (2009) : Roderick ** Dark Skies (2013) : Daniel Barret * Skeet Ulrich dans : ** Dangereuse Alliance (1996) : Chris ** Le Gang des Newton (1998) : Joe Newton ** Chevauchée avec le diable (1999) : Jack Bull Chiles * Lukas Haas dans : ** Mars Attacks! (1996) : Richie Norris ** Hunted (2008) : Chuckie ** Lincoln (2012) : le premier soldat blanc * Casper Van Dien dans : ** Starship Troopers (1998) : Johnny Rico ** Sleepy Hollow (1999) : Brom Van Brunt ** Starship Troopers 3 (2008) : Johnny Rico * Tom Everett Scott dans : ** Un cadavre sur le campus (1998) : Josh Miller ** Destinataire inconnu (1999) : Johnny ** Journal d'un dégonflé : Un looong voyage (2017) : Frank Heffley * Stephen Moyer dans : ** Quills, la plume et le sang (2000) : Prouix, l'architecte ** 1943, l'ultime révolte (2001) : Simcha « Kazik » Rotem ** Priest (2011) : Owen Pace * Martin Henderson dans : ** Le Cercle (2002) : Noah Clay ** Flyboys (2006) : Reed Cassidy ** The Strangers: Prey at Night (2018) : Mike * Edward Burns dans : ** The River King (2005) : Abel Grey ** The Holiday (2006) : Ethan ** Purple Violets (2007) : Michael Murphy * Jason Schwartzman dans : ** Hôtel Chevalier (2007) : Jack Whitman (court métrage) ** À bord du Darjeeling Limited (2008) : Jack Whitman ** Le Roi de la polka (2017) : Mickey Pizzazz * Alessandro Nivola dans : ** The Eye (2008) : Docteur Paul Faulkner ** American Bluff (2013) : Anthony Amado ** The Neon Demon (2016) : Un designer * Penn Badgley dans : ** Le Beau-père (2009) : Michael Harding ** Margin Call (2011) : Seth Bregman ** Anarchy: Ride or Die (2014) : Leonatus Posthumus * Aidan Turner dans : ** Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu (2012) : Kíli ** Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug (2013) : Kíli ** Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (2014) : Kíli * Henry Thomas dans : ** E.T. l'extra-terrestre (1982) : Elliot (1er doublage« Article sur le film et les doublages » sur Objectif-cinema.com, article de 2002, consulté et mis en ligne le 13 décembre 2012.) ** 11:14 (2003) : Jack * Corey Feldman dans : ** Gremlins (1984) : Pete ** Stand by Me (1987) : Teddy Duchamp * Ethan Hawke dans : ** Explorers (1985) : Ben Crandall ** Lord of War (2005) : Jack Valentine * Loren Dean dans : ** Billy Bathgate (1991) : Billy Bathgate ** 1492 : Christophe Colomb (1992) : Fernando Colomb adulte * Jason London dans : ** Un été en Louisiane (1991) : Court Foster ** Snow, Sex and Sun (2001) : Rick Rambis * Stephen Chow dans : ** Le Roi singe (1994) : Sun Wukong ** Shaolin Soccer (2001) : Sing « Jambe d'acier » * Harold Perrineau Jr. dans : ** Smoke (1995) : Rashid Cole / Thomas Jefferson Cole / Paul Benjamin ** Transit (2012) : Losada * Hugh Dancy dans : ** La Chute du faucon noir (2001) : le sergent Kurt Schmid ** Amour interdit (2003) : John Truscott * Peter Sarsgaard dans : ** Empire (2002) : Jack ** K-19 : Le Piège des profondeurs (2003) : lieutenant Vadim Radtchenko * Eric Balfour dans : ** Le Secret des frères McCann (2003) : le petit-fils du Cheik ** Massacre à la tronçonneuse (2003) : Kemper * Jason Biggs dans : ** La Vie et tout le reste (2003) : Jerry Falk ** Père et Fille (2004) : Arthur Brickman * Ashton Kutcher dans : ** L'Effet papillon (2004) : Evan Treborn ** Personal Effects (2009) : Walter * Gordon Lam dans : ** Infernal Affairs (2004) : l'inspecteur Billy ** Infernal Affairs 3 (2007) : l'inspecteur Billy * Toby Kebbell dans : ** Wilderness (2006) : Callum ** Cheval de guerre (2012) : Geordie * Jason Behr dans : ** The Tattooist (2007) : Jake Sawyer ** D-War : La Guerre des dragons (2007) : Ethan * Gabriel Macht dans : ** À la recherche de l'homme parfait (2007) : Johnny ** Middle Men (2009) : Buck Dolby * Bradley Cooper dans : ** Ce que pensent les hommes (2009) : Ben ** New York, I Love You (2010) : Gus Cooper * Rafe Spall dans : ** Le Bon Gros Géant (2016) : M. Tibbs ** Le Rituel (2017) : Luke * 1943''3e doublage effectué en 2012. : ''L'Ombre d'un doute : oncle Charlie Oakley (Joseph Cotten) ( ) * 1971''Doublage tardif effectué en 2001. : ''La Dernière Séance : Duane Jackson (Jeff Bridges) * 1984 : L'Histoire sans fin : Atreyu (Noah Hathaway) * 1984 : Les Démons du maïs : Joseph (Jonas Marlowe) * 1985 : Police Academy 2 : Brat (Jason Hervey) * 1985 : Enemy : Zammis (Bumper Robinson) * 1985 : D.A.R.Y.L. : Daryl (Barret Oliver) ( doublage) * 1985 : Mad Max : Au-delà du dôme du tonnerre : Jedediah, Jr. (Adam Cockburn) * 1986''2e doublage effectué en 2015. : ''Une baraque à tout casser : Walter Fielding, Jr. (Tom Hanks) (2e doublage) * 1987 : Empire du soleil : James « Jim » Graham (Christian Bale) * 1991 : Les Commitments : Derek Scully (Ken McCluskey) * 1991 : Backdraft : Tim Krizminski (Jason Gedrick) * 1991 : Retour au lagon bleu : Paddy / Richard (Brian Krause) * 1993 : Menace to Society : Kevin « O-Dog » Anderson (Larenz Tate) * 1994 : Little Odessa : Reuben Shapira (Edward Furlong) * 1994 : Danger immédiat : Domingo Chavez (Raymond Cruz) * 1996 : Leaving Las Vegas : Barman (Stuart Regen) * 1996 : Beautiful Girls : Tommy « Birdman » Rowland (Matt Dillon) * 1997 : Les Ailes de l'enfer : Francisco Cindino (Jesse Borrego) * 1997 : Men in Black : le lieutenant Jake Jensen (Kent Faulcon) * 1998 : Primary Colors : Henry Burton (Adrian Lester) * 1998 : Big Party : Preston Meyers (Ethan Embry) * 1998 : Oscar Wilde : lord Alfred « Bosie » Douglas (Jude Law) * 1999 : La Fiancée de Chucky : Jesse (Nick Stabile) * 1999 : Sexe Intentions : Greg McConnell (Eric Mabius) * 1999 : Passé virtuel : l'inspecteur Zev Bernstein (Steven Schub) * 1999 : Dick : Les Coulisses de la présidence : Chip (Ryan Reynolds) * 1999 : Jawbreaker : Zack Tartak (Chad Christ) * 2000 : Liberty Heights : Murray (Gerry Rosenthal) * 2000 : Time and Tide : Jack (Wu Bai) * 2000 : Le Plus Beau des combats : Gerry Bertier (Ryan Hurst) * 2001 : Un été sur Terre : Pete (Tac Fitzgerald) * 2002 : Le Dernier Château : Clifford Yates (Mark Ruffalo) * 2003 : Le Vaisseau de l'angoisse : Jack Ferriman (Desmond Harrington) * 2003 : Le Purificateur : Alex Bernier (Heath Ledger) * 2003 : Memories of Murder : Seo Tae-yoon (Kim Sang-kyeong) * 2003 : Crush : Le Club des frustrées : Jed (Kenny Doughty) * 2003 : Stupeur et Tremblements : Monsieur Tenshi (Yasunari Kondo) * 2004 : Alien vs. Predator : Thomas Parks (Sam Troughton) * 2004 : FBI : Fausses blondes infiltrées : Heath (John Reardon) * 2004 : Spartan : Jerry Zimmer (Andrew Davoli) * 2005 : King Kong : Bruce Baxter (Kyle Chandler) * 2005 : Hitch, expert en séduction : Tom Reda (Jack Hartnett) * 2005 : Otage : Dennis Kelly (Jonathan Tucker) * 2005 : Terrain d'entente : Ben Wrightman (Jimmy Fallon) * 2006 : Derrière le masque : Leslie Vernon (Nathan Basel) * 2006 : Stay : Henry Letham (Ryan Gosling) * 2006 : Invincible : Dick Vermeil (Greg Kinnear) * 2006 : Adieu Cuba : Ricardo Fellove (Enrique Murciano) * 2006 : The Host : Dr. Kim Roi-ha (Brian Rhee) * 2007 : Hitcher : Jim Halsey (Zachary Knighton) * 2007 : Outlaw : Simon Hiller (Sean Harris) * 2007 : American Pie : Campus en folie : Dwight Stifler (Steve Talley) * 2007 : Infernal Affairs 2 : l'avocat des Ngai (Tay Ping Hui) * 2008 : Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem : Dallas (Steven Pasquale) * 2008 : Last Chance for Love : Scott, le mari de Susan (Daniel Lapaine) * 2009 : X-Men Origins: Wolverine : Remy LeBeau / Gambit (Taylor Kitsch) * 2009 : Outlander : Le Dernier Viking : Wulfric (Jack Huston) * 2009 : REC 2 : Martos (Alejandro Casaseca) * 2009 : Avatar : le technicien de la cryogénisation (Jason Whyte) et le co-pilote d'hélicoptère (Sean Patrick Murphy) * 2010 : Le Règne des assassins : Lu Zhu (Zonghan Li) * 2010 : Deadly Impact : Ryan Alba (Greg Serano) * 2010 : The Reef : Luke (Damian Walshe-Howling) * 2011 : Age of Heroes : Ian Fleming (James D'Arcy) * 2011 : Malveillance : Marcos (Alberto San Juan) * 2011 : Mission impossible : Protocole Fantôme : Bogdan (Miraj Grbić) * 2011 : L'Empire des Rastelli : Matteo Rastelli (Alessandro Adriano) * 2011 : Elevator : Don Handley (Christopher Backus) * 2011 : Far Away : Les Soldats de l'espoir : Kim Jun-shik (Jang Dong-gun) * 2012 : Contrebande : Jim Church (David O'Hara) * 2012 : Fun Size : Keevin (Josh Pence) * 2013 : Ghost Team One : Sergio (Carlos Santos) * 2013 : Sx Tape : Adam (Ian Duncan) * 2014 : 300 : La Naissance d'un empire : Aesyklos (Hans Matheson) * 2014 : Bad Words : Jeremy (Greg Cromer) * 2014 : Bad Asses : Adolfo (Ignacio Serricchio) * 2015 : Prémonitions : David Raymond (Kenny Johnson) * 2016 : Holidays : Reggie (Andrew Bowen) * 2017 : Goon: Last of the Enforcers : Marco Belchior (Jonathan Cherry) * 2017 : Le Dossier Mona Lina : Bernhard (Mark Waschke) * 2018 : Super Troopers 2 : Carl « Foster » (Paul Soter) * 2018 : Equalizer 2 : Resnick (Jonathan Scarfe) * 2018 : Ma vie avec John F. Donovan : John F. Donovan (Kit Harington) Films d'animation * 1995 : Mobile Suit Gundam Wing : Zechs Merquise alias Milliardo Peacecraft * 1998 : Le Roi lion 2 : L'Honneur de la tribu : Nuka (voix et chant) * 1999 : Le Roi et moi : le prince Chululongkorn * 2000 : Joseph, le roi des rêves : JosephDoublé par Ben Affleck dans la version originale. * 2000 : Titan A.E. : Cale TuckerDoublé par Matt Damon dans la version originale. * 2001 : The Majestic : Luke Trimble * 2002 : Cendrillon 2 : Une vie de princesse : le prince charmant * 2002 : Spirit, l'étalon des plaines : Spirit * 2003 : Frère des ours : Denahi * 2006 : Ultimate Avengers : Dr. Bruce Banner * 2007 : Le Sortilège de Cendrillon : le prince charmant * 2008 : Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow : Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk * 2008 : L'Entre Deux : Saul * 2009 : Ultimate Avengers 2 : Dr. Bruce Banner * 2009 : Hulk Vs : Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk * 2010 : Planète Hulk : Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk * 2011 : Milo sur Mars : le père de MiloDoublé par Tom Everett Scott dans la version originale. * 2011 : Happy Feet 2 : Bill le krill * 2013 : Monstres Academy : le guide des monstres * 2015 : Mune : Le Gardien de la Lune : le père de Mune * 2018 : L'Île aux chiens : un chien du groupe d'Igor Télévision Téléfilms * Casper Van Dien dans (19 téléfilms) : ** Shark Attack (1999) : Steven McKray ** Python (2000) : Bart Parker ** Nuit infernale ou À pleine vitesse (2001) : Jim Travis ** Face à l'ouragan ! (2002) : Ace Logan ** Le Prix de la liberté (2003) : Eddie Burton ** Prémonitions ou Le Septième Sens (2004) : Jack Barnes ** Dracula 3K : L'Empire des ombres (2005) : Abraham Van Helsing ** La Malédiction du Pharaon (2006) : Danny Freemont ** Destruction finale (2007) : Tom ** Ninjas en guerre (2009) : Jack Barrett ** Sous le soleil de Miami (2010) : Luther Simmonds ** À la rescousse de Noël (2011) : Randy McGovern ** Au cœur de la famille (2012) : Ash Henson ** Au cœur de la tornade (2012) : Ethan ** Le Bébé de Noël (2012) : Kyle Christopher Davidson ** La Fugitive (2012) : Spencer Oliphant ** Si Noël m'était conté (2013) : Charles Harris ** La Vérité sur mon mari (2013) : Sam Morrow ** Un patient troublant (2014) : Jason Turner ** Le Tueur de mariées (2015) : Dayton ** Fire Twister (2015) : Scott * Sebastian Ströbel dans (11 téléfilms) : ** Vengeance d'outre-tombe (2008) : Philipp Hansen ** Lune de miel en enfer (2009) : Frank Engelmann ** L'Art d'aimer (2009) : Adam Carter ** Gonger 2 : Le Maudit (2010) : Philipp Hansen ** Isenhart et les Âmes perdues (2011) : Henning von der Braake ** Plötzlich fett (2012) : Nick Feltus ** Un mâle, des mots (2013) : Frank ** Le Test de paternité (2013) : Jan ** Achtung Polizei ! (2014) : Joachim Kersten ** Entre ici et le paradis (2015) : Bobby ** Dans la peau de mon fiancé (2015) : Sven * Jonathan Scarfe dans (7 téléfilms) : ** Une fille dangereuse (1999) : Steven Fisher ** Comme une ombre dans la nuit (2007) : Dwight Collier ** Indices cachés (2009) : Kurt Warnecke ** La Colère de Sarah (2010) : Curtis ** L'Ange de Noël (2015) : Brady Howe ** Radio Romance (2015) : Nick ** Comment rencontrer l'âme sœur en dix leçons (2016) : George * Brad Rowe dans : ** Toute une vie à aimer (2006) : Ben Phillips jeune ** Un mariage en cadeau (2011) : Jake ** Un amour ne meurt jamais (2012) : Dylan ** La Magie de Noël (2013) : Robert * Eric Johnson dans : ** Everest (2007) : Laurie Skreslet ** Le Secret d'une sœur (2009) : Drew ** Miracle à Manhattan (2010) : Jake Finley ** Le Bonheur au pied du sapin (2013) : Darren * Tom Everett Scott dans : ** Parlez-moi de Sara (2007) : Adam ** La Larme du diable (2010) : Parker Kincaid ** Enemies Closer (2013) : Henry ** Trouver l'amour à Sugarcreek (2014) : Joe Matthews / Micah Matthias * Maximilian Grill dans : ** Un sarcophage pour deux (2012) : Nils ** Une maman, des papas (2013) : Achim Herzberg ** Mon amant, son père et moi (2014) : Moritz Landmann ** Kathi et son prince charmant (2015) : Jan * Antonio Sabàto, Jr. dans : ** Le Feu du secret (1995) : Matt Samoni ** Dance Night Obsession (2016) : Miguel ** Meurtre à l'encre noire (2017) : Paul * Matthew Settle dans : ** Natalie Wood : Le Prix de la gloire (2004) : Warren Beatty ** Des rêves de lendemain (2004) : Hank Ford ** Les Flammes du passé (2007) : Bo Goodnight * Thure Riefenstein dans : ** Une montagne d'amour (2010) : Anton Karcher ** La Catin (2011) : le comte Dietmar von Arnstein ** Mission Caraïbes (2012) : * Florian Stetter dans : ** Les Amants naufragés (2009) : Humphrey van Weyden ** Nanga Parbat, l'ascension extrême (2011) : Reinhold Messner ** L'Enfant de Buchenwald (2015) : Pippig * Jonathan Firth dans : ** Le Monde magique des Leprechauns (1999) : le comte Grogan ** La Terre promise (2000) : Joshua * George Newbern dans : ** L'Affaire Noah Dearborn (1999) : Christian Nelson ** Passion trouble (2012) : Jason March * Adam Beach dans : ** Harry Decker, avocat déchu (2000) : Adam Fidler ** Ice Soldiers (2013) : TC Cardinal * Mark Famiglietti dans : ** A Tale of Two Bunnies (2000) : Corky ** Le Noël des sœurs March (2012) : Marcus Bhaer * David Anders dans : ** Les Démons du maïs (2009) : Burton Stanton ** Bleu d'enfer 2 (2009) : Carlton * Stephen Moyer dans : ** 2020 : Le Jour de glace (2011) : Simon Peterson ** Killing Jesus (2015) : Ponce Pilate * Kai Schumann dans : ** Philtre d'amour (2012) : Ben Ritter ** Der Minister (2014) : Franz Ferdinand von Donnersberg * Tom Beck dans : ** Ma pire amie (2015) : Wolfgang ** Les Femmes de sa vie (2016) : Edgar * 1991 : La Loi de la mafia : Danny D'Arcangelo (Nicholas Turturro) * 1991 : L'Avocat des damnés : Paul Darrow (Stephen Mailer) * 1996 : L'Anneau de Cassandra : Noel (Alessandro Nivola) * 1997 : La Légende de Cendrillon : le prince Christopher (Paolo Montalban) * 1997 : Qui a tué ma meilleure amie ? : Carl (David Sutcliffe) * 1998 : Grace et Glorie : Roy Stiles (Chris Beetem) * 1999 : Un père trop célèbre : Michael Landon, Jr. (Joel Berti) * 1999 : Amour et Rock'n'roll : Tyler Hart (Brad Hawkins) * 1999 : Cruelle justice : Grant Chadway (Vince Corazza) * 2000 : Trop de chance pour la racaille : Jack Sweeney (James Marshall) * 2000 : Alerte imminente : Joe Blake (Steve Bacic) * 2001 : La Recette du bonheur : Benny (Christian Oliver) * 2001 : Injustice : Andrew Stone (Eric Lively) * 2001 : Les Racines du destin : Vincent Dazincourt (Alec McClure) * 2002 : Le Gendre idéal : Dennis Qualintip (Jonathan Cherry) * 2002 : Superfire, l'enfer des flammes : James Merrick (D. B. Sweeney) * 2002 : SOS Père Noël : Clarence ( ? ) * 2003 : Rendez-vous avec le mal : Anthony Wold (Kavan Smith) * 2003 : Un bébé tombé du ciel : Charles « Skip » Cuddy (Liam Waite) * 2004 : L'Héritage d'une fille : Morgan Murphy (Bradley Cooper) * 2004 : Un fiancé pour Noël : Brian Hughes (Patrick Muldoon) * 2005 : La Magie de l'amour : Ray Singleton (Skeet Ulrich) * 2005 : Coupable de séduction : Jerry Dennings (Jonathan Higgins) * 2006 : Désolation : Peter Jackson (Henry Thomas) * 2006 : Le Canyon des bandits : Press Reynolds (Kenny Johnson) * 2006 : Traque sur Internet 2.0 : James Haven (Neil Hopkins) * 2008 : Captive du souvenir : Brody (Johnathon Schaech) * 2009 : Les Toiles de Noël : Thomas Kinkade (Jared Padalecki) * 2011 : Le Jardin des merveilles : Nick Chasen (Rob Stewart) * 2011 : 2020 : Le Jour de glace : Simon Peterson (Stephen Moyer) * 2011 : Fenêtre sur l'été : August Schelling (Mark Waschke) * 2012 : Justice coupable : Bobby Lean (Gary Kohn) * 2012 : Le Projet Philadelphia, l'expérience interdite : Richard Falkner (Ryan Robbins) * 2012 : Trois oncles et une fée : Scott Nagle (Dana Watkins) * 2013 : In Their Skin : Bobby (James D'Arcy) * 2013 : Anna Karenine : Karenine (Benjamin Sadler) * 2013 : Killing Kennedy : Lee Harvey Oswald (Will Rothhaard) * 2014 : The Normal Heart : Bruce Niles (Taylor Kitsch) * 2014 : Un œil sur mon bébé : Rob King (Sebastian Spence) * 2014 : Les Enfants du péché : Nouveau Départ : Julian Marquet (Will Kemp) * 2014 : The Secret Sex Life of a Single Mom : Robert Morris (Scott Gibson) * 2014 : Mon George à moi : Henry (Brandon Quinn) * 2015 : Gagne, perds, aime : Alex Kramer (Corey Sevier) * 2015 : Le Mal par le mal : Mark (Matt Bois) * 2016 : La Seconde Femme : Billy Jennings (George Stumpf) * 2016 : The Saint : Simon Templar (Adam Rayner) * 2017 : Small Crimes : Joe Denton (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) * 2017 : Une femme sous surveillance : Oliver Hall (Jack Turner) * 2017 : Les Secrets du lac : Santos Alvarez (Tahmoh Penikett) * 2017 : Les Codes de l'apocalypse : Martin (Mike Capozzi) * 2018 : Une pirate de cœur : John O'Brien (Craig Stark) * 2018 : Une sage-femme diabolique : Daniel Miller (Billy Armstrong) Séries télévisées * Kenny Johnson dans (11 séries) : ** Pensacola (1997-2000) : Butch « Burner » Barnes ** New York, unité spéciale : Sean Riggs ** The Shield (2004-2007) : l'inspecteur Curtis Lemansky ** Cold Case : Affaires classées (2006) : Joseph ** Saving Grace (2008-2011) : Ham Dewey ** Suspect numéro un New York (2012) : Matt Webb ** Mentalist (2012) : Greg Marshall (saison 4, épisode 22) ** Castle (2014) : M. Harden (saison 6, épisode 17) ** Covert Affairs (2014) : James Decker (3 épisodes) ** Motive (2014) : Doug Slater (saison 2, épisode 13) ** Bates Motel (2014-2015) : Caleb (13 épisodes) ** Secrets and Lies (2016) : Danny * Tom Everett Scott dans (9 séries) : ** The Street (2001) : Jack T. Kenderson (12 épisodes) ** Cashmere Mafia (2009) : Jack Cutting (3 épisodes) ** Sons of Anarchy (2009) : Rosen (3 épisodes) ** Southland (2010-2013) : l'inspecteur Russell Clarke (17 épisodes) ** Beauty and the Beast (2014) : Sam Landon (5 épisodes) ** Murder (2015) : père Andrew Crawford (saison 1, épisode 14) ** Esprits criminels (2015) : Greg Sullivan (saison 10, épisode 19) ** Reign : Le Destin d'une reine (2015-2016) : Lord William (6 épisodes) ** Elementary (2016) : Henry Baskerville (saison 4, épisode 16) * Alec Newman dans (9 séries) : ** Dune (2001) : Paul Atréides / Muad'Dib (mini-série en 3 épisodes) ** Les Enfants de Dune (2003) : Paul Atréides / Muad'Dib (mini-série en 3 épisodes) ** Tru Calling : Compte à rebours (2004) : Michael Mancuso (saison 1, épisode 11) ** Angel (2004) : Drogyn (2 épisodes) ** Frankenstein (2004) : Victor Frankenstein (mini-série en 2 épisodes) ** 24 heures chrono (2014) : Kevin Cordero (2 épisodes) ** Inspecteur Lewis (2014) : Graham Lawrie (2 épisodes) ** The Last Kingdom (2015) : le roi Aethelred (2 épisodes) ** Fearless (2017) : Tony Pullings (5 épisodes) * Bradley Cooper dans (7 séries) : ** Alias (2002-2004) : William « Will » D. Tipin ** Les Forces du mal (2004) : agent Mark Rivers ** Jack et Bobby (2004-2005) : Tom Wexler Graham ** New York, unité spéciale (2006) : Jason Whitaker (saison 6, épisode 20) ** New York, cour de justice (2006) : Jason Whitaker (saison 1, épisode 11) ** Nip/Tuck (2008-2009) : Aidan Stone (saison 5) ** Kitchen Confidential (2009) : Jack Bourdain * Daniel Cosgrove dans (6 séries) : ** Beverly Hills 90210 (1999-2001) : Matt Durning (50 épisodes, saisons 9 et 10) ** Dernier Recours (2007) : Jon Lemonick (13 épisodes) ** Dirty Sexy Money (2008) : Freddy Mason (7 épisodes) ** Forgotten (2010) : John Lucas (saison 1, épisode 6) ** The Good Wife (2011) : l'inspecteur Brian Murphy (saison 1, épisode 12) ** Person of Interest (2014) : Jeremy Watkins (saison 3, épisode 4) * Johnathon Schaech dans : ** Sarah (1999-2000) : John Maguire (19 épisodes) ** Ray Donovan (2013) : Sean Walker (5 épisodes) ** Sleepy Hollow (2015) : Solomon Kent (saison 2, épisode 15) ** Blue Bloods (2016) : inspecteur Jimmy Mosley (saison 6, épisode 19) * Eric Mabius dans : ** La Vie à cinq (1999) : Brian Stilman (2 épisodes) ** The L Word (2004-2009) : Tim Haspel (16 épisodes) ** Eyes (2005-2007) : Jeff McCann (12 épisodes) ** Blue Bloods (2013) : Richard Rorke (saison 3, épisode 16) * Joey McIntyre dans : ** Boston Public (2002-2003) : Colin Flynn (22 épisodes) ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2012) : l'officier Reynolds (saison 6, épisode 4) ** Motive (2013) : Glen Martin (saison 1, épisode 1) ** Angie Tribeca (2016) : Skylar (saison 2, épisode 7) * Eric Johnson dans : ** Esprits criminels (2006 / 2013) : Sean Hotchner (3 épisodes) ** Flash Gordon (2008) : Steven « Flash » Gordon (21 épisodes) ** Alcatraz (2012) : Cal Sweeney (saison 1, épisode 4) ** The Knick (2014-2015) : Dr. Everett Gallinger (18 épisodes) * Rudolf Martin dans : ** Buffy contre les vampires (2000) : Dracula ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2006) : Ari Haswari ** Stargate SG-1 (2006) : Anateo (saison 10, épisode 9) * Jade Carter dans : ** JAG (2000-2003) : Sergei Zhukov (12 épisodes) ** Dr House (2011) : Dr. Morgan (saison 8, épisode 4) ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2013) : Joshua Gordon (saison 4, épisode 20) * James Marsden dans : ** Ally McBeal (2001-2002) : Glenn Foy (13 épisodes) ** Modern Family (2011) : Barry (saison 2, épisode 11) ** Westworld (2016) : Teddy Flood * Jonathan Scarfe dans : ** Urgences (2002) : Chase Carter (8 épisodes) ** Les Experts : Miami (2004) : Chase Shaw (saison 3, épisode 5) ** Perception (2012-) : agent du FBI Roger Probert * McCaleb Burnett dans : ** Philly (2002) : Julian Braddock (3 épisodes) ** Golden Boy (2014) : Brad Knopfler (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Limitless (2015) : Aaron Shaw (saison 1, épisode 10) * Eyal Podell dans : ** Angel (2005) : Sam Lawson (saison 5, épisode 13) ** 24 heures chrono (2010) : Ryan Burnett (4 épisodes, saison 7) ** Touch (2012) : le professeur Logan Coteweiler (saison 1, épisode 7) * Patrick Dempsey dans : ** Grey's Anatomy (2006-2015) : Dr. Derek Shepherd ** Private Practice (2007) : Dr. Derek Shepherd ** La Vérité sur l'affaire Harry Quebert (2018) : Harry Quebert (mini-série en 10 épisodes) * Brandon Quinn dans : ** Against the Wall (2011) : Richie Kowalski (13 épisodes) ** Les Experts (2014) : Zach Alton (saison 15, épisode 7) ** Grimm (2014-2015) : Charlie Riken (3 épisodes) * Tom Austen dans : ** Jo (2013) : Marc Bayard (8 épisodes) ** Hercule Poirot (2013) : Ted Williams (saison 13, épisode 4) ** The Royals (depuis 2015) : Jasper Frost (20 épisodes - en cours) * Mackenzie Astin dans : ** Scandal (2014-2017) : Noah Baker (11 épisodes) ** The Magicians (depuis 2016) : Richard (6 épisodes) ** Homeland (depuis 2018) : Bill Dunn (6 épisodes) * Giovanni Ribisi dans : ** Mariés, deux enfants (1987-1989) : Teddy (2 épisodes) ** X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (1995) : Darin Peter Oswald (saison 3, épisode 3) * Rob Benedict dans : ** Felicity (1998-2002) : Richard Coad (36 épisodes) ** Monk (2005) : Jonathan Davenport (saison 4, épisode 7) * D. B. Sweeney dans : ** C-16 (1998) : Scott Stoddard (11 épisodes) ** Dr House (2006) : Dylan Crandall (saison 2, épisode 23) * Jason Behr dans : ** Roswell (1999-2002) : Max Evans / Zan / Richard Doty (61 épisodes) ** Breakout Kings (2012) : Damien Fontleroy (5 épisodes) * Casper Van Dien dans : ** Titans (2000-2001) : Chandler Williams (14 épisodes) ** Monk (2008-2009) : lieutenant Steven Albright (3 épisodes) * Matt Damon dans : ** Will et Grace (2002) : Owen (saison 4, épisode 16) ** 30 Rock (2010) : Carol (saison 4, épisode 2) * Lee Pace dans : ** Pushing Daisies (2007-2009) : Ned (22 épisodes) ** The Mindy Project (2015) : Alex Eakin (saison 3, épisode 15) * Phillip Rhys dans : ** 24 heures chrono (2003) : Reza Naiyeer (saison 2) ** Nip/Tuck (2004-2005) : Jude Watson (saisons 1 et 2) * Connor Trinneer dans : ** Stargate Atlantis (2005) : Michael Kenmore ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2010) : l'agent Boyle * Stuart Townsend dans : ** Will et Grace (2005) : Edward (saison 7, épisode 18) ** Salem (2015) : Dr. Samuel Wainwright (7 épisodes) * Stephen Moyer dans : ** Starter Wife (2008) : Sam ** True Blood (2008-2015) : William Thomas « Bill » Compton * Jason Schwartzman dans : ** Bored to Death (2009-2012) : Jonathan (24 épisodes) ** Parks and Recreation (2013) : Dennis Lerpiss (2 épisodes) * Josh Casaubon dans : ** I Just Want My Pants Back (2012) : Paul Warner (3 épisodes) ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2016) : Nadia (saison 3, épisode 5) * Steve Byers dans : ** Slasher (2016) : Cam Henry ** Ransom (2017) : Fraser (saison 1, épisode 4) * 1990 : Le Prince de Bel-Air : Carlton Banks (Alfonso Ribeiro) (1re voix, saisons 1 et 2) * 1991 / 2017 : Twin Peaks : Bobby Briggs (Dana Ashbrook) (2e voix, saisons 2 et 3) * 1993-2000 : Incorrigible Cory : Eric Matthews (Will Friedle) (158 épisodes) * 1996-2000 : Nash Bridges : Evan Cortez (Jaime P. Gomez) (100 épisodes) * 1996 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : Jay « Boom » DeBoom (Ryan Reynolds) (saison 3, épisode 13) * 1997-1999 : Hartley, cœurs à vif : Kurt Peterson (Jeremy Lindsay Taylor) (56 épisodes) * 1998-2000 : 'La Vie à cinq : Ned Grayson (Scott Bairstow) (20 épisodes) * 1998-1999 : Demain à la une : Patrick Quinn (Billie Worley) (26 épisodes) * 1999-2000 : Freaks and Geeks : Daniel Desario (James Franco) (18 épisodes) * 1999 : Babylon 5 : Chen Hikaru (Reggie Lee) (saison 5, épisode 13) * 2000 : Les Médiums : Dr. Mark Gabriel (Gabriel Macht) (13 épisodes) * 2000 / 2001-2005 / 2002 : Stargate SG-1 : Nyan (Richard Ian Cox) (saison 3, épisode 19), Rak'nor (Obi Ndefo) (6 épisodes) et le commandant Tegar (Daryl Shuttleworth) (saison 6, épisode 10) * 2002-2011 : MI-5 : Tom Quinn (Matthew Macfadyen) (19 épisodes) * 2002 : Odyssey 5 : Marc Taggart (Kenneth Mitchell) (10 épisodes) * 2003 : Le Dixième Royaume : le prince Wendell (Daniel Lapaine) * 2003 : New York, unité spéciale : Sam Bishop (William McNamara) (saison 4, épisode 15), Mitch Wilkens / Max Van Horn (Logan Marshall-Green) (saison 4, épisode 25), officier Dumont (Dennis T. Pressey) (saison 5, épisode 1) et Ian Tate (Jonathan Tucker) (saison 5, épisode 8) * 2003-2005 : Line of Fire : Roy Lavelle (Anson Mount) (13 épisodes) * 2004 : Charmed : Leslie « Les » St. Claire (Nick Lachey) (6 épisodes) * 2005 : Ghost Whisperer : le sergent Paul Adams (Wentworth Miller) (saison 1, épisode 1) * depuis 2006: Supernatural : Sam Winchester / Ezekiel / Gadreel (Jared Padalecki) (264 épisodes - en cours) * 2007-2008 : October Road : Nick Garrett (Bryan Greenberg) (19 épisodes) * 2007 : The Unit : Commando d'élite : Gary Soto (Mark Pellegrino) (saison 1, épisode 11) * 2008 : Les Tudors : Thomas Cranmer (Hans Matheson) (10 épisodes) * 2009 : Modern Family : Izzy LaFontaine (Edward Norton) (saison 1, épisode 8 : Ma mélodie du bonheur) * 2009-2011 : Desperate Housewives : Keith Watson (Brian Austin Green) (38 épisodes) * 2010 : Boardwalk Empire : Billy Winslow (Chase Coleman) (3 épisodes) * 2010-2013 : Victorious : le narrateur (57 épisodes) * 2010 : Rizzoli and Isles : Jorge (Antonio Sabàto, Jr.) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2010''Doublage tardif effectué en 2012.-2014 : ''Mick Brisgau : Andreas Kringge (Maximilian Grill) (60 épisodes) * 2011 : Nikita : l'adjoint Charlie (Seann Gallagher) (saison 1, épisode 20) * 2011 : The Defenders : Boyd Sneed (Ron Melendez) (3 épisodes) * 2011 : Covert Affairs : Xabier Etxarte (Santiago Cabrera) (saison 2, épisode 11) * depuis 2011 : Game of Thrones : Jaime Lannister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) (46 épisodes - en cours) * 2012 : Person of Interest : Tommy Clay (Pablo Schreiber) (saison 1, épisode 20) * 2012 : Grimm : Ryan Showalter (Nicholas Gonzalez) (saison 1, épisode 11) * 2012 : The Newsroom : Tate Brady (Jake McDorman) (saison 1, épisode 9) * 2013-2014 : Pretty Little Liars : Zack (Steve Talley) (5 épisodes) * 2013 : Last Resort : Kevin Hawkes (Michael King) (5 épisodes) * 2013 : Dr Emily Owens : (J. R. Ramirez) (3 épisodes) * 2013 : American Horror Story : Hank Foxx (Josh Hamilton) (7 épisodes) * 2013 : La Bible : Jésus-Christ (Diogo Morgado) (mini-série en 5 épisodes) * 2013 : Banshee : le vrai Lucas Hood (Griff Furst) * 2014 : Friends with Better Lives : Lowell Peddit (Rick Donald) (13 épisodes) * depuis 2015 : Spotless : Veysel (Philip Arditti) (2 épisodes) * depuis 2016 : House of Cards : Will Conway (Joel Kinnaman) (8 épisodes) * 2016 : Good Girls Revolt : Gregory (Michael Graziadei) * depuis 2016 : Legends of Tomorrow : Henry Heywood / Commander Steel (Matthew MacCaull) * 2017-2018 : Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire : Gustav Sebald (Luke Camilleri) * 2017 : Big Little Lies : Ed Mackenzie (Adam Scott) (7 épisodes) * 2017 : Mindhunter : le procureur Eugène Peterson (Dashiell Eaves) * 2017 : The Long Road Home : Sergent Eric Bourquin (Jon Beavers) * 2017 : The Gifted : Pulse (Zach Roerig) * 2017 : No Offence : Ewan Murray (Felix Scott) * depuis 2017 : Riverdale : Forsythe Pendleton « FP » Jones II (Skeet Ulrich) * depuis 2017 : Knightfall : Tancrede (Simon Merrells) (10 épisodes) * depuis 2017 : Mme Maisel, femme fabuleuse : Lenny Bruce (Luke Kirby) * depuis 2017 : Divorce : Andrew (Steven Pasquale) * depuis 2017 : The Son : Pete McCullough (Henry Garrett) * 2018 : Borderliner : Nikolai Andreassen (Tobias Santelmann) * 2018 : Insatiable : révérend Mike (Michael Ian Black) * 2018 : Trauma : Jon Allerton (Adrian Lester) * 2018 : Succession : Nate Sofrelli (Ashley Zukerman) * 2018 : Condor : Derek (Noah Danby) * depuis 2018 : Barry : NoHo Hank (Anthony Carrigan) Séries d'animation Séries d'animation * Cathy la petite fermière : Peter * Molierissimo : Quentin * Peter Pan et les Pirates : Peter Pan * Dragon Flyz : Peak * Sky Dancers : Wise * Invasion America : David Carter * Fantômette : Alexandre Charpentier / Œil-de-Lynx * Flint le détective : le professeur Goodman * SamSam : Sampapa * Cars Toon : Kabuto * Pokémon Générations : Hélio * 1983-1984 : Les Minipouss : Éric Legrand (saisons 1 et 2) * 1996 : Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis : Clark Kent adolescent (saison 1, épisode 2) * 2001-2004 et 2017 : Samouraï Jack : Samurai Jack * 2003-2005 : Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans : Aqualad * 2012 : Archer : Commandant Kellogg (saison 3, épisodes 12 et 13) * depuis 2014 : Teen Titans Go! : Aqualad et la tortue (saison 1, épisode 36) * depuis 2014 : Bienvenue chez les Ronks ! : Walter * 2018 : La Colline aux lapins : HazelDoublé par James McAvoy dans la version originale. Jeux vidéo * 1998 : Jade Cocoon : Louis, Kelmar * 1999 : Dreamfall : Damien Cavanaugh * 2001 : Red Faction : Parker * 2003 : Jak II : Hors-la-loi : Jak * 2004 : Jak 3 : Jak * 2004 : Obscure : Stanley Jones * 2005 : Jak X : Jak * 2006 : The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning : Kane * 2006 : Runaway 2: The Dream of the Turtle : Brian Basco * 2006 : Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent : Jamie Washington * 2006 : Superman Returns : Superman * 2006 : The Longest Journey : Brynn * 2007 : FEAR Perseus Mandate : un soldat * 2008 : Mirror's Edge : Jacknife * 2008 : La Mémoire dans la peau : Jason Bourne * 2008 : Lost: Via Domus : Elliott Maslow * 2009 : Runaway: A Twist of Fate : Brian Basco * 2009 : Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines : Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad * 2010 : Spider-Man : Dimensions : Spider-Man Amazing * 2010 : StarCraft 2 : Valerian Mengsk * 2010 : Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction : Archer * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : Craig Boone * 2010 : Heavy Rain : Norman Jayden * 2011 : DC Universe Online : Booster Gold * 2011 : PlayStation Move Heroes : Jak * 2011 : Green Lantern : La Révolte des Manhunters : Hal Jordan / Green LanternDoublé par Ryan Reynolds en version originale. * 2011 : The Cursed Crusade : * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : Corso Riggs * 2012 : Guild Wars 2 * 2012 : Spider-Man : Aux frontières du temps : Peter Parker et le pdg d'Alchemax * 2012 : Diablo III : Lorath * 2012 : The Darkness II : Jackie Estacado * 2012 : Dishonored (+ contenu téléchargeable : La Lame de Dunwall et Les Sorcières de Brigmore) : l'Outsider * 2012 : PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale : Jak * 2013 : Killzone: Shadow Fall : Lucas * 2014 : The Elder Scrolls Online : l'éclaireur Taniril et Kiloemar * 2014 : Watch Dogs : le présentateur radio * 2014 : Alien: Isolation : Ransome et Meeks * 2014 : Dragon Age: Inquisition (+ contenu téléchargeable : Les Crocs d'Hakkon) : Kenric * 2014 : Destiny : le prince des Éveillés * 2015 : Rise of the Tomb Raider : voix diverses * 2015 : Fallout 4 : voix diverses * 2016 : Dishonored 2 : l'Outsider * 2016 : Deus Ex: Mankind Divided : Dr. Daniel « Smiley » Fletcher * 2017 : Dishonored : La Mort de l'Outsider : l'Outsider * 2017 : Horizon Zero Dawn : Avad * 2017 : Destiny 2 : Renégats : le prince des Éveillés * 2018 : World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth : Flynn Bellebrise * 2019 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Adonis (DLC Le sort de l'Atlantide) Voix off Documentaires * Edward Norton dans : ** Brando de Mimi Freedman et Leslie Greif (2007) : lui-même ** Jimmy Carter Man from Plains de Jonathan Demme (2007) : lui-même * 2011 : La Magie du Cosmos (Nova, National Geographic Channel, Arte) * 2012 : True Blood : Le Documentaire : Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer) * 2012 : Afrique sauvage (BBC, Discovery Channel, CCTV-9, France Télévisions) * 2013 : Patrick Dempsey : Racing Le Mans : le narrateur (Patrick Dempsey) * 2015 : À la poursuite de l'or en France : le narrateur (National Geographic Channel) * 2015 : Prédateurs : le narrateur (BBC, Alastair Fothergill) * 2017 : Abysses : La Vie dans les profondeurs extrêmes : le narrateur Publicités * Disneyland Paris * GMF * Jeu Tintin * 2012 : Vademecum * Mercedes * Motorola * Skoda Divers En 1997, il est la voix off de Jeff Lujan, John Cusack et Rob Nason lors du making-of, Anastasia : Du rêve à la réalité, présent dans les bonus du DVD[http://www.dvdanime.net/critiqueview.php?id_critique=935 Anastasia] sur Dvdanime.net, le 29 novembre 2003, consulté le 4 octobre 2016.. Il est la voix d'habillage de Radio Scoop pour de nombreux spotsDamien Boisseau sur Lesvoix.fr, en février 2016, consulté le 4 octobre 2016.. Il a été la voix de Ludo dans l'émission de télé-réalité Ludo Bites America. Depuis 2015, il est la voix d'un des personnages dans le spectacle Mousquetaires de Richelieu au parc d'attractions le « Puy du Fou ». Commentaires * Mark Lesser le remplace en 2009 pour le rôle de Jak dans Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Il retrouvera le personnage en 2012 dans PlayStation Move Heroes. Notes et références Notes Références Voir aussi Liens externes * Damien Boisseau sur IMDb * Damien Boisseau sur AlloCiné * Voxographie détaillée de Damien Boisseau sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Damien Boisseau sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Damien Boisseau (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Interviews vidéo * Interview de Damien Boisseau sur Alchetron (propos recueillis lors du Toulouse Game Show en 2014) * Interview de Damien Boisseau sur YouTube (propos recueillis par Laurent Billeter de ''Baka News Networ''k en août 2016) Boisseau Damien Boisseau Damien Boisseau Damien